Luigi's Mansion: The Continuation
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: :Full Summary Inside: This is a continuation from the game's ending, involving King Boo escaping with revenge in mind and a much better plan to get rid of Luigi for good. Can Luigi stop him and become a hero again? Or will it be too late? ON HIATUS
1. Back Home

Author's Note: My little brother gave me this idea some time ago. I've been considering it for a while and figured; why not? After all, it might just work out.

He's seen me play Luigi's Mansion before. And has always been interested in it. He's even seen me beat it before.

^^ The credit for this idea, goes to him. The plot twists, OCs, and the plot's credit, goes to myself. ;)

**Here's the Full Summary:**

After beating King Boo and freeing Mario from the Haunted Mansion, Luigi returns back home with his brother. But the peace is short-lived after one month: Mario, Luigi, and Princess Daisy visit Princess Peach's castle to hang out. But when Luigi gets a mysterious letter telling him to return back to the newly re-built Mansion, Mario and the two princesses suspect it to be a trap; Mario goes ahead again to check it out and they follow when they don't here back from him.

However, it turns out to be a trick! And now the three are trapped inside the Mansion with no way out! With the help of Professor E. Gadd's inventions, a friendly ghost named Lynette, and some cool Ghostbuster tunes, Luigi, Princess Daisy, and Princess Peach have to save Mario again!

But who's the evil villain that captured Mario upon entering? That's the question. A new adventure's begun!

_Will the trio save Mario? ...Or will they fail? And why is nothing as it seems?_

Disclaimer: Luigi's Mansion belongs to Nintendo. I don't own it in any shape or form.

XXXX

Luigi's Mansion: The Continuation:

Chapter _one_: Back Home...

_One Month Ago..._

Luigi finally stopped laughing and crying hysterically from Mario's weird appearance: him sitting on the floor of Professor E. Gadd's lab with a vent around his neck dizzily.

"Luigi boy...I think that's quite enough..." E. Gadd muttered; rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Luigi wiped away the remaining tears and muffled a last snicker.

"R-right! L-let's see if Mario's okay!"

Luigi and E. Gadd then walked over to the dizzy plumber and removed the machine piece from around his neck.

"Mario...are you okay?" E. Gadd asked cautiously as he tapped his face.

Luigi blinked and cautiously crept closer. It was strange; the poor plumber wasn't even responding.

"Is...is he alright, Professor?" Luigi asked.

The old professor sighed.

"I'm not sure. Let's see..."

In just a few more seconds, Mario suddenly shook his head and looked around the area in surprise.

"Hey! I'm free from that painting!"

Mario jumped up and dusted himself off. He smiled as he looked around; glad to see that King Boo was nowhere in sight and that Luigi was there.

"...Thank you for saving me, Luigi." Mario thanked; shifting his gaze over to his brother.

Luigi smiled and nodded.

"Sure, it was no problem! ...Well, despite the fact that I had to endure a night-long search for you and encounter many spooky ghosts."

The old professor smiled and pumped his fists in the air.

"And the boy did it in only ONE NIGHT! That's just amazing, isn't it, Mario?" E. Gadd mentioned.

Mario laughed.

"Yeah. It really is...do you think that he's not afraid of ghosts anymore?" Mario asked.

E. Gadd chuckled.

"Let's hope not. However, your brother did display courage countless times! I'm sure that he's over it."

Mario nodded and then walked over to Luigi.

"Well, we should probably get going now." Mario mentioned.

Luigi smiled.

"Yeah, of course." Luigi replied as he took the vacuum off his back.

E. Gadd smiled as he took the vacuum from Luigi.

"Well, I guess I'll see you boys around then. In the meantime, I will be enjoying my wonderful paintings that you helped me acquire."

Just as he said that, the old professor walked over to the machine and picked up one of the paintings; admiring it's beauty.

Mario and Luigi walked over to, and that's when Mario noticed the painting of King Boo with his Bowser suit.

"Mario, what are you looking at?" Luigi curiously asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, just the painting of King Boo. It's a pretty good looking _painting_. Haha...almost _life-like_." Mario replied happily.

Luigi's eyes widened and he stumbled back; nearly fainting as he heard that.

"_L-l-l-l-l-LIFE-LIKE_? Not AGAIN!"

Mario and E. Gadd exchanged odd looks as they stared at the green-clad plumber.

"...That was quite odd." E. Gadd commented. "Anyway, I do hope I see you two again. Please be careful going back to your home."

Mario and Luigi nodded. They both then exchanged goodbyes to the old professor and walked out of the lab.

"...Hey, bro?"

Luigi glanced over at Mario in a confused fashion.

"What...?"

Mario sighed.

"I was just wondering, what did you do to that treasure you acquired as you went through the mansion?" Mario asked.

Luigi smiled I memory and kept looking straight ahead as he walked.

"Oh, I gave it back to the professor. I didn't really need it; after all, I'm not too greedy with things like that." Luigi replied.

Mario closed his eyes and smiled as well.

"Good choice. But I wonder what he's going to do with that..." Mario commented.

Luigi shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? Maybe...maybe he'll sell it and buy a bigger lab."

_XXXX_

Professor E. Gadd stared at the treasure he set on the table. Honestly, he didn't really have any plans to keep it; but Luigi was a good person, not some treasure hoarder. The aged professor couldn't help but admire that.

However, the fate of the treasure was a mystery. Since the professor wasn't a hoarder of treasure himself, and didn't need an extra money.

"Hmm...what should I do with this?"

He sighed and brought his hand in his chin; rubbing it sagely, he had to think about what to do in the predicament.

Suddenly, an idea came to him in a blinding flash! He knew this was a great idea; and well-thought out as well.

. . . .He would simply _bury_ the treasure! Then hopefully in the future, someone in need of money can accidentally come across it and get what they deserved.

The old man was _sure_ that it was a good idea; and he was killing two birds with one stone in the process!

"Now, now...where did I put that shovel..."

_XXXX_

_Back In The Present..._

Mario hummed an upbeat tune as he walked to the mailbox outside him and his brother's home in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Curious to see if they have received any mail, the red-clad plumber opened the mail box. But he was kind of puzzled to see only _one_ letter inside.

"(_Only one letter? That's odd._)"

Mario frowned and closed the mailbox. He figured it would be better in inspect it inside privately. After all for all he knew, it could have been a trap.

. . . .Due to the fact that the Mario brothers were magnets for traps, caution was definitely needed at all times. But since that whole thing with Luigi and the haunted 'mansion', things have been oddly quite.

Mario arrived back into the small, yet cozy home and he curiously examined the light blue colored envelope. It didn't seem too suspicious; but mainly the whole thing with trouble not starting up was bothering him.

"I wonder who it's for?"

Mario's fingers then traced over some writing. He noticed the writing and glanced at it warily. In semi-neat handwriting it said: _Luigi_ on it.

"Luigi huh? . . . .Maybe I shouldn't look at it." Mario mumbled.

Mario didn't ever really like reading his brother's mail; he always just gave it to him and didn't even let his mind wonder what it was. He just wasn't that nosy.

"...I'll leave it here for him."

Mario placed the mysterious letter on the bar and then walked back over to the table where he was previously drinking a glass of orange juice.

They both had just eaten breakfast, and Luigi went out into town to buy groceries. It was a typical morning.

And a month had passed since their creepy experience with King Boo and the 'mansion'. Since then, the topic of it hadn't really been brought up much. But they would talk occasionally about it; even telling it to various friends like Princess Peach of the kingdom, and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland.

Not that it bothered the plumber, but he just felt like things were boring-

These thoughts where cut short, Mario's ears perked up when he heard knocking at the door. And glancing over at the door's window, he quickly noticed a familiar face.

. . .It was non other then Princess Peach! A friend of the brother's that they saved on a regular basis. But due to the fact that trouble wasn't active anymore, she was safe.

Mario smiled and walked over to the door. He opened it and was greeted by Peach's warm smile.

"Hello, Mario!" Peach greeted with her slightly high-pitched singsong voice.

"Hi, Peach. What brings you by here?"

Peach giggled and stepped in.

"Well Mario, I was just taking a little stroll. Toadsworth has been bugging me all morning!" Peach replied; a sigh escaping from her towards the last part.

Mario blinked.

"Bugging you about what?"

Peach looked annoyed briefly and she walked over to the table and sat down elegantly.

"...He's just paranoid about trouble lurking around the corner; since that whole thing with King Boo tricking you and Luigi." Peach replied.

Mario nodded and sat down in the chair he was previously in. He was kind of interested in what the princess was talking about.

"...It doesn't help that the castle doesn't have much security; just my toad servants. That makes him even more paranoid." Peach added. "...But I know he means well. He just wants to make sure I'm safe."

Mario nodded and took a sip of orange juice.

"Of course he does. But Peach, he doesn't have to worry; if you're ever in any danger, we'll come rescue you no matter _what_." Mario mentioned.

Peach removed her gloved hand from her face and smiled.

"I know that, Mario. And I'm real glad!"

Peach then giggled and brushed her long yellow-blond hair behind her ears. Suddenly she stood up and walked over to the door; Mario followed her.

"Well, I should probably be heading back. I promised to take a warp pipe to Sarasaland and have a tennis match with Daisy." Peach said.

Mario smiled.

"Yes, good luck Peach."

Peach blushed slightly and nodded. She then stepped out the door but quickly turned around.

"Oh, wait!" Peach suddenly shouted. "How would you and Luigi like to come to my castle sometime around noon and have lunch with me and Daisy? She hasn't seen you guys since you came back!"

Mario chuckled.

"That sounds great. I'd like to see her again; and Luigi _definitely_ would too."

Peach smirked mischievously at that.

"Oh yes, I'm _positive_. Well, goodbye!"

Mario waved goodbye to the princess and she walked off away from the brother's home. Mario then walked back over to the table and grabbed the empty glass of orange juice.

As he washed the glass, Mario couldn't help but think about having lunch with the two princesses. He really did care for Daisy like a sister and hoped she was doing well. He also thought about how Luigi's been talking about seeing her again.

But somehow along the way, these thoughts were paused and he began thinking about the mysterious letter Luigi received. Looking at the letter innocently laying on the counter, Mario felt a little wary-

"Hey, I'm home."

Mario was pulled away from his thoughts as he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Luigi in the doorway with a few shopping bags.

"Oh, hey bro! You're back..."

Mario then run over and grabbed two of the shopping bags.

"Yeah...hey, I saw Peach walking past the house. What did she come here for?" Luigi asked.

Mario shrugged his shoulders and put the shopping bags on the table.

"She wanted to talk for a few minutes. Oh, and she invited us to come have lunch with her and _Daisy_ today..."

The minute Mario said 'Daisy', Luigi dropped the shopping bags.

Mario gasped at the sound and then he turned around really fast.

"Daisy? That's...good. We haven't seen her since the morning you left for the...mansion." Luigi stammered.

Mario blinked.

"I told her we would come..." Mario added; now slightly wary.

Luigi smiled.

"That's great."

Mario clasped his hands together.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go hang out with Yoshi! See 'ya later at noon, bro." Mario said.

Mario then walked out of the house as Luigi waved goodbye. When Mario had completely left, Luigi shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the counter. He noticed the mysterious letter sitting there.

"(_Is that a letter for me? It looks a little mysterious._)" Luigi thought as he stared at it.

Luigi picked up the letter and curiously traced over it. He was tempted to open it; it was that suspicious. But in the end, he shrugged his shoulders and placed it back.

"I'll just look at it later. It probably isn't too important anyway."

And with that said, Luigi smiled and left the kitchen into the living room. Leaving the mysterious letter behind.

But the questions left are: just _what_ is with that letter? Who sent it?

_Continued._

_XXXX_

*Silence* So...how is the first chapter?

I know this chapter doesn't really get us anywhere, but the next chapter will; don't worry. ^_-

Some things will be explained in the next chapter as well. So...sorry if this was short. -_-'

Anyway, I'm not exactly sure when I'll update. Hopefully soon. But with school and all...I'm not **too** sure...

_Read and review! It's not that hard! :]_


	2. A Visit To The Castle

Author's Note: Second chapter! Hopefully it'll get the show on the road. That's what I intend...

I have really nothing else else to say except...**Let's go!**

_XXXX_

Luigi's Mansion: The Continuation:

_Chapter Two: A Visit To The Castle..._

_At Noon Later that Same Day..._

The two Mario Brothers; Mario and Luigi, were now walking over to a warp pipe just a few miles away from their home. That way, they could get to Princess Peach's castle in only a few minutes.

Mario found himself thinking about the mysterious letter Luigi received. For some reason, it just made him slightly worried. Almost like when Luigi received that fake letter about the mansion out of the blue...

But wait! He shouldn't be thinking about that! That was in the past...and this is the present. Worrying will get him nowhere at all. And besides, he should be thinking about what's currently happening.

He should be thinking about the fact that him and his brother are about to hang out with Peach and Daisy! He really liked Daisy and hoped she was doing well. And he he _liked_ Peach; although they weren't actually _dating_ yet.

Luigi meanwhile, was trying _not_ to think of the mysterious letter. He figured that it could be a trap; that maybe some other ghosts of King Boo's posse had escaped and where trying to trap Mario and...possibly _himself_ so he can't rescue him again!

...But really, he tried not to think about that. He tried to think about the current situation going on: and he did just that. He was about to go have lunch with Peach and Daisy. Peach was a really good friend to him; despite the fact that she always showed her _mischievous_ side with him! And he did really _like_ Daisy; but alas, fate would never allow that to be said.

"...Hey bro," Mario suddenly said. "I think we're at the castle now."

Luigi was really confused. And not only that, but he did appear to be confused at that point.

"...Think?"

Mario shook his head.

"I mean, we ARE at the castle."

Luigi glanced up and noticed that they were in fact, at the castle.

The two brothers stopped walking and stared at the castle; it looked pretty much the same. And best of all, there was no chaos like toads running back and forth frantically, Peach's glass-shattering screaming, explosions, or Bowser in sight.

The castle looked normal: it's huge, beautiful self.

"Hey! Mario and Luigi are here!"

Mario and Luigi were snapped out of their staring at the castle by that voice; it was a girl's and they knew exactly who it belonged too.

In a time of ten seconds, a certain little female toad named Toadette ran up to them.

"Hi, guys! So nice to see you after all this time! You HAVE to tell me what's been going on around here!"

The two brothers smiled as they saw the excited toad; they haven't actually seen her in a month.

"Hello, Toadette! How have you been doing?" Mario greeted.

Toadette giggled cheerfully and she twirled around.

"Great! But I'm even better after seeing you guys! I'm so glad Princess Daisy let me come; I can't wait to chat with all the other toads!"

Mario and Luigi listened to the girl go on and on with interest. She was really sweet and always talking about something; which was why they loved being around Toadette.

"Anyway, I have to get going because Princess Peach probably wants to see me! I'll see you guys later!"

Toadette walked off happily and Mario and Luigi waved and said their goodbyes. When she was out of their sight, Mario spoke up.

"Well, that was nice to speak with her. Toadette's real talkative, isn't she?"

Luigi nodded.

"She is."

"Well anyway, let's head on to the castle now." Mario declared.

The two brothers continued to walk to the castle, they arrived at the doors and were greeted by Peach and Daisy.

"Oh, you guys are finally here!" Daisy said in excitement. She giggled and brushed her short red hair out of her face. "It's so nice to see you after all this time!"

Mario laughed.

"Sure is. But I am glad you're okay!" Mario replied.

Peach waved her hand dismissively in the air.

"Oh yes, same here with me!"

Daisy then glanced over at Luigi and her smile nearly took up her entire face by the minute.

"Luigi, it's so nice to see you~!" Daisy gasped out.

She then walked/ran over to the green-clad plumber. She was extremely excited to see him.

It wasn't like they were together or anything, but Daisy always did like Luigi and wished she could find out if he felt the same. She's told all this to Peach; all the blond princess does is smirk and say "You haven't noticed that he does like you back?"

"Oh...um...h-hi, Daisy..." Luigi stammered out; suddenly feeling week kneed and his face feeling on fire.

Daisy giggled; it wasn't too girly, the way she giggled was really unique. That was one of the many things Luigi liked about her; though he'd never actually _tell_ that to anybody much.

"Are you doing well? It's been SO LONG!" Daisy inquired as she clasped her gloved hands together.

Luigi smiled shyly and swallowed.

"Um...y-yes. I'm fine..."

Daisy twirled slightly and giggled again.

"That's great! It's so nice to see that you're okay!" Daisy replied. She then walked over to Peach just as Toadette ran up. "So...how about we have lunch now? I'm starving from that tennis match!"

Mario chuckled.

"That sounds great."

Peach nodded and smiled brightly.

"Well, go on ahead everyone. I think...I think I will meet you in there after I take care of something." Peach said while smirking as she glanced at Luigi out of the corner of her eye.

Mario and Daisy exchanged looks of confusion while Luigi and Toadette blinked repeatedly.

"Uh...alright then. We'll see you soon, Peach?" Daisy mumbled. She then smiled and looked back at Mario. "Come on Mario and Toadette, let's go on inside the castle."

Toadette then gasped and ran over to the door. She pulled it open for Mario and Daisy to walk through. They smiled at her and walked inside; the female toad then followed suit.

That left Luigi and Peach outside. The plumber felt the princess's gaze on him and he was a little wary. After all, Peach WAS really mischievous around him.

"Ah...I think I'm going to go into the castle with them..."

Luigi tried to walk to the door in a hurry but Peach suddenly appeared by his side and stopped him.

"Luigi, what was that?" Peach asked; sounding annoyed.

Luigi blinked and looked at her.

"...What are you talking about, Peach?"

Peach smirked and glanced away. She then giggled and crossed her arms.

"Daisy hasn't you in a _month_. You know, she has been talking about you a lot. And I think...there's something she would like to _hear_ from you." Peach mentioned.

Luigi didn't understand what the blond princess was talking about. If only she just could come out with it already...

"...Do I have to spell this out? Luigi, it's probably the time to-"

"AAAAAH! THIEF! THIEF IN THE GARDEN!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"MY, OH MY! THAT BLOKE IS QUITE SIMILAR TO _BOWSER_ IN FORM!"

Luigi and Peach gasped and turned around to the direction they heard the screams.

"What was that?" Luigi asked.

Peach's eyes widened and she gulped.

"I don't know! Let's go see!" Peach replied.

Luigi and Peach then dashed into the castle and nearly ran over some of the toads in their path. Eventually, they took a shortcut through a hall and found themselves in front of Mario and Daisy; each wore a shocked expression.

"Hey! What's going on?" Peach choked out as she panted and delicately wiped her forehead.

Daisy shook her head.

"We don't know! All of a sudden, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth started screaming about a thief outside! We're going to go check it out; you should come too!" Daisy frantically explained.

Mario then ran over to a door and opened it.

"Come on!"

Luigi, Peach, and Daisy nodded in a synchronized fashion and bolted out the door; Mario followed behind them outside.

_XXXX_

"GET AWAY!"

"EEEEEEEK! WE'RE DOOMED!"

"MY, MY! YOU FILTHY GOON, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The two plumbers and princesses frantically ran until they reached the part of the garden where the toads were screaming in terror.

Rounding a corner, the group made it to the section of the garden and gasped at the scene before them.

Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth were apparently being attacked by some cloaked figure.

Toad was crying his eyes out and huddling up with Toadette; who was hugging him and screaming, and Toadsworth was standing in front of them; threateningly waving his cane in the air at the figure.

This person attacking them, was floating slightly off the ground but was wearing a midnight blue cloak that covered his body that had gold chains wrapped around it. The outline of the floating person appeared to have Bowser's body shape.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Mario shouted.

The trio of toads gasped and dropped what they were doing; they turned around to look at the brothers and princesses. Meanwhile, the person attacking them turned to look at them as well.

"My, my! Is that Mario and Luigi and Princess Daisy?" Toadsworth pointed out.

"Toadsworth! What's going on?" Peach screeched as she ran over to the toads.

Toadette now had tears; from fear running down her eyes as she pointed at the enemy in the cloak.

"Th-that thing attacked us out of nowhere, Princess! It...it...it even tried _steal_ the food I was helping bring to the castle!" Toadette choked out; still in shock.

Peach gasped and then scowled as she glanced over at the 'thief'.

"You! Get out of here and attack somebody else!" Peach called out.

The thief looked over at Peach and an evil ghostly laugh was then heard. It made Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, and Luigi gasp.

"Well, well...I guess you're right, _Princess_! I must be leaving..." A ghostly voice mentioned.

Daisy clenched her hands into fists and ran over to the 'thief', knocking Peach out of the way in the process.

"Wait! Tell us who you are!"

Another ghostly laugh was heard. But the weird thing was, it didn't seem like it was coming from the figure himself; it sounded like a boo's laugh.

"No time for that now! But I _can_ tell you all one thing: I _will be back soon_."

The thief then floated up to Daisy and pushed her down; she yelped as she hit the ground hard. Everybody else gasped and surrounded the Sarasaland princess just as the 'thief' disappeared all together.

"My! Princess Daisy! Are you all right?" Toadsworth asked as he ran over and held her head up.

Daisy groaned slightly and looked up at everybody, who were staring at her with concern written all over their faces; especially Luigi.

"Ugh...I'm fine...I think." Daisy replied as she sat up. "I just got pushed to the ground. It's no big deal..."

Peach sighed with relief.

"Well, that's good. Now let's help you up." Peach said.

Daisy shook her head and pushed Toadsworth away slightly.

"No, it's okay. I can get up on my own!"

Daisy then got up by herself and dusted off. She groaned and rubbed her back afterwards.

"What was that guy's problem?" Mario asked; referring to the 'thief'. "He just came up out of nowhere? Then he just disappears?"

Toad sighed and crossed his arms.

"That's pretty much it, Mario." Toad replied.

Luigi then glanced over at the spot where the 'thief' was floating. He blinked as he noticed something on the ground. While the toads explained what happened, Luigi walked over to the item on the ground and examined it.

_XXXX_

"...Well, that is very odd. Are you sure that the guy didn't really give away in evidence of why he was there?"

"...I'm sure, Princess. Why, it was just shocking to us. The bloke gave away _no_ evidence of why he was there."

Peach sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. The whole thing really bothered her. All of a sudden everything is peaceful and then a cloaked figure comes out of nowhere? It's all too suspicious.

"I feel like there's something going on here." Mario mentioned. "(_Could this be connected with the mysterious letter Luigi received this morning? It seems like it..._)"

Meanwhile, Luigi gasped. And everyone else looked over in his direction.

"Luigi? What's that?" Daisy asked as she pointed at the item in his hands.

In Luigi's hands, was the _exact_ same letter he received that morning. And he was just reading it.

"Isn't that...?" Mario inquired as he pointed.

Daisy looked over at Mario and threw her arms in the air.

"Isn't it what, Mario?" Daisy asked.

Mario shook his head and walked over to Luigi; who was shocked. Mario grabbed the letter and read it to himself. The letter was written in messy handwriting and the ink was covered in a few _blood_ stains:

_**Listen closely, Luigi:**_

_**Go back to the Mansion I've rebuilt.**_

_**Do it, or you'll be SO SORRY you didn't.**_

_**...Come ALONE.**_

_**-A Ghostly Enemy...**_

The two princesses blinked and leaned over Mario's shoulders to see the letter. Shock and confusion made their way onto their faces as the read the letter to themselves.

"Wha-what does _that_ mean?" Peach asked.

_Continued._

_XXXX_

**Um...yeah, there's the second chapter. :)**

**It might not be too good. I tried to have a little bit of action come in; it might not be good enough. -_-'**

**Don't worry. The whole thing with the mansion being rebuilt, will be explained; along with the mysterious person that showed up. ;)**

**The adventure should pick up soon. Probably the next chapter. I think.**

…**.Well, I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'll try to update _once_ I have the _time_!**

**Read and review! ^.^**


	3. It Could Be A Trap

Author's Note: Third chapter, woo! Sorry for the wait. I haven't forgotten about this fic! In fact, I have a lot of things planned for it! ^_^

I can say one thing, it will never be discontinued. That's how strongly I feel. I feel like it could really go far!

Despite the short chapters it's starting out with, this story will pick up and have longer chapters; but most won't be too long. :)

BTW, I have a goal: get this story to ten reviews! Once I can at least get it to ten and over, I'll know people still care for Luigi's Mansion. ;]

Anyway, I give you..._**chapter three!**_

_XXXX_

_Luigi's Mansion: The Continuation:_

_Chapter Three: It Could Be A Trap..._

…

…

…

"Wha-what does _that_ mean?" Peach asked.

Daisy's face fell and she leaned back up. Glancing over at Luigi from the corner of her eyes, concern was visible on her face.

"...Something very bad, Peach. That's what." Daisy replied.

Peach looked over at her friend and gasped as she turned around. She then grabbed Daisy's left shoulder.

"This is terrible!" Peach shouted.

Toadsworth sighed and stroked his mustache. He was concerned himself. Never in his long life had he heard anything so suspicious. But he knew one thing: the ghosts at the mansion must still have a bone to pick with the younger Mario Bro.

Toad and Toadette looked up at Luigi and frantically waved their tiny arms in the air like idiots. Of course, they didn't _care_ the way they looked at that point.

"Luigi! Luigi! Are you really going to go _THERE_?" Toad asked.

Luigi's face fell and he scratched the back of his neck. He didn't really know himself. After all, for all he knew, it was probably just a trick by Bowser or any of the others.

"W-well...I don't know."

Toadette gasped and then pulled on her hair in shock.

"WELL YOU CAN'T! YOU WILL GET HURT GOING _ALONE_! AND WHAT IF THIS ENEMY IS TOO POWERFUL FOR _ANYBODY_ TO BEAT?" Toadette screeched.

Daisy gasped and then ran over.

"Toadette's right! Luigi, I wouldn't want you to-"

"This isn't the time to panic! Let's go back inside and sort everything out." Mario declared.

Toadsworth nodded and struck his cane on the ground three times.

"Why you are right, Master Mario! How can I be of use?"

Peach spoke up this time. She crossed her arms and looked down at the aged toad.

"Toadsworth, just stay out here. Guard the outside with Toad and Toadette. That way, if the enemy comes back; you can let us know!" Peach said.

Toadsworth nodded.

"Understood, Princess."

Peach smiled uneasily. She then frowned and everybody except the trio of toads walked back inside of the castle.

But each of them was really worried:

Mario was extremely worried about the whole thing; because he didn't want Luigi to get tricked by this "_ghostly enemy_" and get captured or worse..._killed_. He hoped it all would be settled. Because he couldn't stand to see his little brother in this rough and very weird situation.

Peach was very worried as well. She didn't want Luigi gone; she really did care for him. And besides, she felt like she actually owed him something for always helping saving her from trouble.

Daisy was probably overboard with worry. She liked Luigi so much, and she wouldn't go on I something really bad happened to him!

Luigi was _very_ uneasy and worried at the same time. How could he not be? This whole thing was very spooky! And in more ways then one!

If this whole thing wasn't settled, one of the four would go crazy...

_XXXX_

"So what do we do?"

Daisy's face fell as Peach asked that. Peach herself, looked pretty down as she delicately traced her gloved fingers over the expensive table they were all sitting at.

"I say we ignore it. Normally I wouldn't, but it could be a sneaky _trap_." Daisy spoke up. "I wouldn't want Luigi to...get trapped in that awful place."

Everybody looked over at Daisy as she said that; her cheeks bright pink as she noticed everybody. And Luigi _was_ looking at her in surprise until the words sunk in. He then glanced away as heat rose to his face.

"We can't ignore something like this, Daisy." Mario mentioned. "I mean, if we don't check the place out; this enemy could just go to the next level and actually _come here_ to the kingdom!"

Peach gasped and then clenched her hands into fists.

"You are right! We can't let this enemy come here; it would only bring chaos and destruction! And I wouldn't want that kind of fate brought upon the Mushroom Kingdom..." Peach piped up.

"I don't believe the enemy would come here," Daisy said; crossing her arms over the table. "Because I bet Mario _and_ Luigi would be able to beat them faster then they could even set foot at the border!"

Peach smiled and lightly patted the redheaded princess's shoulder.

"True, true."

Peach then looked over at Luigi and briefly smirked as she gave him a knowing wink. Luigi noticed that; and he couldn't help but feel uneasy as the seconds ticked by.

"(_Oh, there's that wink again. She's up to something; that's obvious. Wait...why am I thinking about that? I need to solve this odd situation!_)"

"...I think I should go check the place out."

Everybody looked over at Luigi; Peach gasped as she did.

"WHAT?" Peach screeched. "THAT'S A BAD IDEA! AND WE DON'T WANT-"

"Peach!"

Peach calmed down and looked over at Mario. Mario face fell and he had his hands clenched into fists as they rested on the table.

"Luigi's _right_. And I don't want him to get trapped in the place either; but it's best if he does go. Then we can end this ghost predicament _once and for all_." Mario mentioned.

Daisy's eyes widened and then she sighed and rested her head on her fingers.

"Oh...you're right."

_XXXX_

Meanwhile, Toad, Toadsworth, and Toadette walked through the castle gardens. All three where just as worried about the mansion thing just like the plumbers and princesses. And they were trying the best they could do to help: by following orders.

"Psst! Toad!"

Toad stopped walking and looked over at Toadette; she looked nervous as she twirled her hair.

"What is it?" Toad asked with concern in his tone. Concern was also written all over his face.

"Well...I-I'm just worried, Toad. This whole thing is so creepy! And that thief scared me to death!" Toadette replied.

Toad gasped quietly as he noticed a few tears of fear roll down her eyes. He was unsure of what to do, but he did something naturally came to him; he walked closer and hugged her. She was kind of shocked but smiled slightly as he did.

Toadsworth saw the entire scene; and he couldn't help but smile and mumble about the past. Something about some female toad he used to date or something similar...

"Thanks. I think I feel better now. But I'm so worried about everybody." Toadette replied.

Toad smiled and pulled away, grabbed her wrists he stared right into her eyes.

"Don't worry, Toadette; I have a feeling that it'll all be settled!"

Toadette giggled and smirked.

"But Toad, you _always_ are so optimistic!"

_XXXX_

"...I think I should go to the mansion alone."

Everybody looked over at Luigi in shock. He sighed and then looked over at them. Daisy looked sad.

"But Luigi, you can't possibly-"

"No, no. I think he's right, Daisy." Mario interrupted.

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at the older brother. She was so stubborn that she wasn't going to let _Luigi_, the guy she liked, get trapped for all eternity in a haunted mansion!

"Mario..."

Peach gave Daisy a knowing smile as she looked over at her.

"Listen to Mario." Peach said. "You know that he's right."

Daisy's eyes widened slightly and then she sighed and crossed her arms. Leaning back in the chair, a tiny smirk made it's way onto her face.

"D-don't worry, Daisy. If it is a trap, I won't let myself get trapped there _forever_." Luigi mentioned; smiling shyly at the tomboy-ish princess as he did so.

Daisy nodded and blushed as she closed her eyes.

Mario then relaxed his hands on the table and glanced down at the table underneath.

"Maybe I should go ahead to the mansion and check it out. That way, we'll know if this is important or if it's just another evil trick." Mario spoke up.

Luigi, Peach, and Daisy all gasped simultaneously at that. Luigi had an expression that was an extremely creepy mixture of confusion and shock, while the princesses both wore extremely stunned expressions; Peach's being very dramatic looking and Daisy's having a small mix of pity.

"YOU CAN'T!" Peach screeched as she grabbed her pink dress where her heart was and clutched it. "MARIO, THAT'S WAY TOO RISKY!"

"And extremely chancing..." Luigi added; though not as screechy like Peach.

Mario sighed at everybody's reactions.

"Don't worry. If I run into any trouble; you know I'll try my best to escape it." Mario replied. "Besides, I would rather be captured _again_ by the ghosts then have Luigi captured."

Daisy's expression softened immediately at those words.

"(_...And that, Mario, is why Peach stays so paranoid when you're not around. But deep down, I actually don't you to get captured, Mario!_)"

_XXXX_

_Later..._

Eventually, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy _reluctantly_ decided that Mario should go on ahead to the mansion.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful once they all had a quick lunch and one paranoid tennis match. At about three-thirty the two brothers left the castle and went back home.

But it wasn't exactly the most talkative walk. It was silence, save the sound of their shoes stepping on the ground and occasional flapping koopa's flying by.

Both of the, just...was too in deep thought about the whole situation; as were the two princesses and the trio of toads.

Finally, they arrived at the house and Mario went on ahead inside. However, Luigi stopped at the porch as he noticed something on the wooden post.

"(_What could that be?_)"

Luigi grabbed the item; which appeared to be an envelope. If he didn't know any better, he would think that it was the _exact_ same envelope from that morning!

"(_Th-this couldn't be! It can't be the same letter! How could it possibly be in several places at once anyway?_)" Luigi thought as he traced over it. "(_...Or maybe...no it couldn't be THAT..._)"

Luigi didn't want to, but he did it: he opened the envelope to read the letter. Holding the letter, he started reading it; getting more and more nervous as it went on:

_**Listen Luigi:**_

_**Don't even bother sending your bro over to the mansion!**_

_**Surely enough, I made it perfectly CLEAR to come alone...**_

_**If Mario does even set foot inside the place; I think we both know what will happen.**_

_**Heh heh...well what are you to do now?**_

_**Let's get this straight here and now: COME. A-LONE.**_

_**And don't run away like the coward I know you are, because it won't work. I'll find you; don't worry. Maybe even capture that idiot brother of yours, your Blondie princess pal, and your red-haired princess GIRLFRIEND...**_

_**So the question is...what are YOU going to do...? Hmmmm?**_

_**-A Ghostly Enemy...A.K.A. A VERY impatient and annoyed ghost!**_

And that letter was written in the _exact_ same handwriting. No mistake, it wasn't the letter from that morning, but was definitely from the _same_ enemy!

"(_ANOTHER letter? This really isn't good; anything could happen to Mario now!_)"

Sighing and walking back over to the door, Luigi didn't realize there was someone hiding behind the house.

This 'person' was the exact same 'thief' that they encountered at Peach's castle. And apparently, he wanted to get the point through to Luigi.

Laughing exactly like a boo, the cloaked figure disappeared into thin air; leaving behind only a little misty cloud as Luigi entered the house.

…

…

_**...**_

_Continued._

_XXXX_

**And there we go; the third chapter. ^^**

**Don't worry, this chapter was setting up the next little part. The next part, will be an important part that brings together the adventure. :)**

**I actually got the idea for this chapter after playing Mario Kart on my DS! *Sweatdrop* Don't ask me how though; I don't even know that one myself. -_-'**

**...The scene with the toads, that was loosely based on a scene between Yoshi and Birdo in a Mario fic I wrote, but _never posted_. It's a one-shot called 'A Day On Yoshi's Island'. But...it probably will never be posted. *Laughs nervously***

**Anyway, next update? I don't know. Whenever. I still need time to write the next chapter, get some inspiration, and update a few other fics first.**

_**Read AND review...**_


	4. Mario Leaves For The Mansion

Author's Note: _**I'm sorry for the late update. -_- I really didn't mean...I really didn't mean for it to come kind of late! But with college and all...*Sighs* I'm surprised I even had time to write this chapter. O.O**_

_**Well anyway, here's the next chapter: Mario heads for the mansion...but a few surprises are in store later. And with no way to let Luigi know he's in trouble...what WILL he DO? Is it too late? IS EVERYTHING GOING TO WORK OUT?**_

_**...Uhhhh...I'll stop that now. -.-' Getting kind of out of hand...**_

_**For you Luigi fans (C'mon, I know I'm not the ONLY one!), Luigi **__**WILL**__** get some chances to shine. ;) I, like a lot of people, think he deserves WAY more love then what he gets! But these chances will come eventually. This is only the beginning of the story after all; would we really want things rushed?**_

_**Random Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Luigi's Mansion...and even Luigi himself. T_T But I call dibs on Luigi IF the company goes out of business! :P Heh heh...**_

_XXXX_

_Luigi's Mansion: The Continuation;_

_Chapter Four: Mario Leaves For The Mansion..._

"_There's also some clouds building up along the East of the Mushroom Kingdom. High pressure's building up and there's a possibility of a rain storm..._"

Luigi listened to the television from a distance. That was just great; it was probably going to rain...and Mario was about to leave for the mansion!

The way to the mansion was pretty narrow from what the brothers knew: it was very dark and many old trees along the area. Not to mention the fact that it was hard to see at night! Any wrong movement, and you could wind up lost along the deserted place.

...And Mario was about to try and get through there in a possible rain storm!

Sighing, Luigi grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned off the TV just as the toad doing the weather was about to go into depressing details about it; Luigi _hated_ depressing details about weather. He really didn't want to get anymore down!

It was about six-twenty and they had finished dinner a little while ago; Mario had been in his room ever since preparing to leave for the place. Luigi did kind of wonder why it was taking him so long to get ready, but quickly remembered that he _was_ about to set foot into a mansion that's probably over run with ghosts _ten fold_!

"(_Still...why is it taking him so long? Maybe he forgot? Knowing Mario, he DOES tend to forget stuff sometimes..._)"

Luigi sighed and walked up the stairs. The sooner they checked out the mansion the better; because he really hated this predicament.

_XXXX_

_Meanwhile In Princess Peach's Castle..._

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were currently in the former's bedroom. Peach invited Daisy to spend a night over at the castle with her; and of course, the Sarasaland princess accepted the invite. She couldn't refuse her best friend.

The two of them where talking and drinking some tea with some chocolate chip cookies on the side. Though she was having a good time, Daisy occasionally stopped talking as her thoughts drifted over to what happened earlier that day.

When Peach noticed Daisy's face suddenly look thoughtful, she blinked and waved her gloved hand in her face.

"Daisy? Hello? DAISY!"

"AH! What, Peach?" Daisy shouted; her eyes widening as she looked over at her.

Peach's face fell and she sat back up on her pink bed. She was previously lying down and talking.

"I...just asked you about how Sarasaland's been, and you didn't respond." Peach said. "You seem a little unfocused tonight."

Daisy's face fell too and she placed her cup of tea over on the night stand before she ran her fingers through her red hair.

"Sorry, Peach. But...I guess I just feel a little worried about Luigi." Daisy replied. "...This whole thing seems very serious."

Peach nodded and glanced away; smiling suddenly as she crossed her arms.

"It is, Daisy. But they can handle this! There's no doubt they can't!" Peach commented. "I'm sure you think that as well..."

Daisy smirked and giggled slightly; staring at her friend.

"Of course, Peach!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and both princesses looked over at it.

"Who is it?" Peach called out.

"It's Toadsworth, your highness."

Peach blinked and then smiled.

"Come in!"

The door opened, then the aged toad walked in with his cane. He appeared to be holding something in the other hand though. Peach saw it and walked over while pointing.

"Toadsworth, what's that?" Peach asked.

Toadsworth pushed up his glasses and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really know what it was either, but it seemed suspicious; so he grabbed it.

"Well, it appears to be some sort of cloth from what I can tell." Toadsworth replied. "I say, it looks very expensive and familiar too!"

Daisy had a look of confusion on her face and she got up and walked over. She took the piece of cloth from Toadsworth and both princess examined it carefully.

"It is familiar..." Daisy commented. "It looks just like a piece of the cloak the person in the garden was wearing..."

"That is what I assumed." Toadsworth mentioned; rubbing his chin wisely.

Peach furrowed her eyebrows together and placed her hands on the sides of her pink dress.

"You both are right. But...this cloak piece appears to be very familiar to me! I remember seeing Bowser where a cloak like that once; now that I think about it..."

Daisy and Toadsworth blinked and looked over at Peach.

_XXXX_

"_Let me go! Mario and Luigi are just going to come save me like they always do!"_

"_Sure they will...but they won't be **ABLE** to this time!"_

_Peach furrowed her eyebrows together as she gripped the steal on the cage Bowser had locked her in when he took her to his castle. Bowser himself, was sitting on his throne watching her get angry. He was wearing a midnight blue cloak with a hood because he had snuck into the kingdom to capture her and yet again, force her to marry him._

"_GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

_XXXX_

"I say, it could be the same cloak!"

"...Peach, I think it is the same thing from what you're telling us."

Peach nodded and then placed the cloak piece on her dresser. She then turned around to face the toad and princess.

"Exactly...and I think I see a connection." Daisy mumbled; looking away.

Peach blinked as Daisy clasped her hands together and looked at her.

"Peach, can I make a quick call on your phone?" Daisy asked.

Peach stared at her, puzzled, for a few seconds. She then brushed her long blond hair off her shoulders and shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course, Daisy. But who are you going to call?"

Daisy smirked and walked over to the phone; she then looked over at the confused old toad and the princess.

"You'll see."

Daisy then dialed a number and patiently waited for an answer. The entire time this happened, Peach and Toadsworth could only exchange confused looks.

_XXXX_

"...Really Mario, this isn't a good idea."

"Don't worry, Luigi. Everything will be fine."

"But...but you're not _thinking_! Go into the mansion _un-armed_ like you are now, that will only get you captured in an instant! If there's...ghosts...then you can't beat them that way!"

"I told you, Luigi. I'll be alright."

Luigi groaned and rubbed his temples. He was currently in Mario's room asking what was taking so long: and he discovered that Mario was only going to bring a flashlight and a super mushroom to the mansion!

Trying to warn Mario that he was unprepared was like trying to grab a piece of gold from Wario; a challenge in itself.

Staring at his brother, Luigi could only question why Mario just had to be so stubborn...

"Besides, if I get into any trouble I'll just try to escape. If I can't escape...I'll find some way to contact you so you can get me out!" Mario mentioned.

Luigi could only stare at Mario blankly; trying to understand that logic. But sadly, he didn't understand it at all.

Suddenly, they both perked up when they heard the phone ringing downstairs. Both brothers quickly left the room to answer it. They both left, because every time the phone rang, it was always a chance to see who could reach it faster. A bit childish...but that was them...

_XXXX_

The two brothers made it downstairs and Luigi got to the phone first. He picked it up as Mario looked over in a slightly confused way.

"Hello...?"

"Oh! Hi, Luigi! It's Daisy..."

Luigi suddenly looked surprised when he heard her. He was actually really surprised that it was her; she never actually called there before even in emergencies. It was usually Peach all the time. Trying to remain calm, he swallowed.

"Daisy...w-what's going on?" Luigi asked.

There was a short pause and he could sense that she was frowning. Which kind of worried him.

"I need to talk to you. I'm staying over at Peach's castle for the night, but Toadsworth discovered something, then Peach revealed something, now I need to talk to you. ...Is that alright?"

"O-of course! I'll be over there soon after Mario leaves for the mansion..." Luigi replied.

Now Luigi could sense her smiling. That relived him.

"Great! Just come over then..."

"O-okay, b-bye..."

Both hung up at the same time.

Mario looked over and couldn't help but smile as he noticed the scene. Though he didn't know what was going on.

"Who was that, Luigi?"

Luigi snapped himself out of a daze and looked over at his brother after he asked that.

"Oh...it was just Daisy. She says she needs to talk to me."

Mario blinked as he heard that. But as the seconds passed, a knowing look appeared on his face along with a small grin that made Luigi feel uneasy.

"...She needs to talk to you? Well good luck with that, bro. I'll be wishing you luck." Mario mentioned. "I'm heading to the mansion now..."

Luigi stared in shock at what he just said. The room suddenly felt at least ninety degrees hotter.

"It's not like that! Peach probably had something to do with it anyway!" Luigi assured.

Mario chuckled and waved his hand dismissively in the air.

"Haha! Calm down! I know that!" Mario said between chuckles. "I was just teasing!"

Luigi sighed and glanced down at the floor. His cheeks still pretty red.

Mario always liked to tease him about Daisy. Luigi didn't always mind though; but it was still a little embarrassing at times. Mario actually just wished his little brother would just admit he likes the Sarasaland princess and tell her that. Though he didn't actually believe that would be happening anytime soon.

"Okay, okay...it's not funny anymore."

Mario laughed one last time and wiped a few tears from his eyes. He then walked over and placed one hand on Luigi's shoulder; either comforting him or trying to regain his balance. Luigi thought it was some bizarre combination of the two...

"R-right! Sorry about that, bro!"

Mario then sighed and regained his composure. He noticed there was awkward silence so he coughed in order to clear it away. But all that gave him was a strange look from Luigi.

"I'm just kind of getting tired of the way you're hiding the fact you like Daisy." Mario explained. "Tell her and you'll feel better getting it off your shoulders."

"...I can't just do that." Luigi mumbled; glancing away. "But I'll try to soon. I _want_ to though..."

Mario sighed and walked over to the door. Luigi followed him over and gave him the flashlight.

"Well, do that soon." Mario said. "Now, I'll try to come back by the end of the night. If not, I'll try to come back by sometime tomorrow."

Luigi suddenly looked worried as he handed Mario the super mushroom.

"Alright. But be careful. Being reckless will wind you up in trouble!"

Mario glanced at the floor and grabbed the mushroom. He stuffed it in his pocket before opening the door. Outside, it was darker then usual and it seemed like clouds where covering the moon.

"I'll be careful, Luigi! ...See you later." Mario said.

"Bye, Mario."

Mario then walked out of the house and Luigi sighed as he walked completely out of the yard. Shaking his head, Luigi closed the door and then went to the bathroom; he was going to freshen up a tad and then go back to Peach's castle to see what Daisy wanted to talk about.

But the plumber had a feeling that this was about the current situation. If she found a clue, or had a theory or something...

_XXXX_

_Later..._

Mario was walking along a spooky forest-like area to get to the mansion. The area was quite narrow and very intimidating. But he just continued to go on. He had been going to his destination for no longer then thirty minutes; he had inconspicuously rode atop a moving train and then jumped off to take a shortcut towards the mansion. But it seemed that it would still take a while for him to get there.

Because in the darkness, anything could happen.

"(_Where is that trail I'm supposed to take? There's so many bushes and confusing trails..._)"

Mario mumbled something and looked up as he felt a raindrop hit him. Looking up at the sky that wasn't covered by huge trees, he noticed it was starting to rain. And it was happening rapidly; the rain was getting pretty thick quickly.

"Well...this isn't going to slow me down." Mario said to himself as he continued walking anyway.

However unknown to him, a small little being was laughing ghostly as he it hid behind a nearby tree and watched Mario walk by. This appeared to be a boo; ready to come out and annoy somebody.

The boo silently floated over to Mario as he walked. It's tongue licking it's lips silently as it's ghostly body faded and reappeared repeatedly. Mario didn't notice this until it's ghostly arm reached out and tapped his shoulder...

_XXXX_

_At Princess Peach's Castle..._

"Master, Luigi! What brings you by here again?"

"Daisy called...is something going on around here?"

Toadsworth blinked and then stroked his white mustache in thought. He suddenly remembered and nodded.

"Yes actually, there is something quite confusing going on! Why, you should come on in; and also get out of this rain!" Toadsworth replied.

Luigi stared at him and then nodded. They both walked inside the castle and Luigi wrung out his drenched hat as they did so.

As they walked through the castle to get to Peach's bedroom, the plumber and toad talked a tad. Luigi figured he should wait and ask what's going on once they made it to Peach and Daisy.

Arriving outside Peach's bedroom, Toadsworth knocked on the door and both princesses opened it. Daisy instantly smiled as she saw Luigi; but suddenly looked thoughtful.

And after looking at the princesses, Luigi curiously glanced at the midnight blue cloak piece in Peach's hands.

Somehow, he thought back to when the "thief" appeared in the garden and was wearing a cloak similar to that. He asked what it was and Peach sighed.

_Continued._

_XXXX_

_**The fourth Chapter! There we go.**_

_**Don't worry, the next chapter will include a little bit of adventure as Mario goes through that area to get to the mansion!**_

_**Soon...the adventure will officially begin for Luigi! Be patient. I cannot RUSH the story! ;D**_

_**Oh, and I should also mention this: I completely support MarioxPeach and LuigixDaisy! I think both pairings PWN all the other ones~! ;)**_

_**For those of you who support those two pairings: they will happen eventually in this story. :) Isn't that great? Of course!**_

_**Hopefully this chapter was fine. It's probably not too long though. *Sighs* -.-**_

_**Oh, I should mention this also: we don't ever SEE how Luigi and Mario get to the mansion in the game! For all we know, it could be located past a really spooky area. So that's exactly how the area that Mario goes through will be. After all, it isn't like the mansion is right outside their front lawn!**_

_**The next update? ….I hope soon. *Frowns* College and all...**_

_**Read and review! (Feedback's very welcome!)**_


	5. Paranoia

_**Author's Note: I'm finally back! Sorry for the long hiatus; but I had to work on other fanfictions of mine that really needed to be focused on. Still, I'm sure nobody waited too long! :( Ah...right?**_

_**During it's hiatus, even though I've been working on other fics, I have been thinking about various ways to continue. And fortunately, I was able to come up with a lot of ideas! ^_^ So this fic won't be discontinued anytime soon! It might take a little while to complete, but I don't see any plans of discontinuing it in SIGHT!**_

_**Now then, sorry for the short chapter, but (*Crosses fingers*) enjoy anyway...**_

**:XXXXX:**

_Luigi's Mansion: The Continuation_

_Chapter Five: Paranoia_

_**;**_

"Toadsworth found this piece of an expensive cloak, Luigi."

"And it obviously belongs to that person that came to the castle today!" Daisy added as her face fell. "Peach says that she remembers Bowser wearing a cloak like that one time; to sneak into Peach's castle un-noticed and then kidnap her..."

Luigi thought for a minute and sighed as he remembered that time. It really stunned him when he found that none of the toads guarding the castle noticed an abnormally huge dinosaur/koopa/turtle/thing wearing a cloak that was still able to give him away, sneak into the castle and kidnap Peach. When Toadsworth had alerted Mario about that, he could barely understand it either. And even AFTER Mario had defeated Bowser again, calling for Luigi for backup in the process so that he could free Peach while he fought him, the plumber still couldn't believe it.

"So...this must mean that..." Toadsworth trailed off and glanced at the floor.

"Bowser might have something to do with this; again." Luigi mentioned as Peach handed him the cloak to examine. "Doesn't he always?"

"I say, I thought we got rid of him a while ago..." Toadsworth spoke up.

Peach looked over at Toadsworth before rolling her blue eyes and frowning.

"He's really hard to get rid of! And he's such a pest; he probably is behind the sudden re-built mansion and wants to get rid of you and Mario for _good_!"

Although Peach hated to think that Bowser was still around, she had no doubt that he was behind the mansion scheme. It seemed very likely he was behind it; Luigi had beat King Boo after all, and there was no other enemies that were _that much_ of a threat.

Groaning and rubbing over her face, Daisy realized that there were really no other enemies of theirs that could pull something like this off so easily.

"If Bowser really is behind this, Mario's in danger..." Luigi mentioned; his tone getting lower and lower in worry. "Besides, he could have gotten m-much more powerful over all this time; and Mario was too stubborn to carry along some items that would be able to help him if he needed to fight him..."

"But Luigi, YOU are in danger as well..." Peach pointed out as her face fell. "If you went back to that mansion, there is no telling what could happen to you. This all might be a really complicated trap; so you can actually be captured this time!"

Daisy stared at her friend and furrowed her eyebrows together before firmly grabbing Peach by her shoulders and comforting her by saying that Luigi _could_ handle it; and that even if he did captured by Bowser, or whatever enemy was behind the whole thing, he could save himself. Peach smiled after that but she wasn't completely sure.

"We all shouldn't be jumping to conclusions!" Toadsworth mentioned. The plumber and the two princesses looked over at him. "We don't know who or what is behind this, but Master Mario and Master Luigi can handle it like always!"

The three blinked at his outburst. After exchanging quick looks they sighed and mumbled amongst themselves, this caused Toadsworth to roll his eyes and pretty much facepalm.

**:XXXXX:**

_With Mario..._

Mario blinked as he felt the boo's ghostly hand touch his shoulder. The thing was, he didn't know that the boo was there. He turned around; but the trouble-making ghost just faded away to where it was invisible.

"...Maybe it was just the wind." Mario said to himself as he turned around and noticed nothing was there. The rain continued to drench the area included himself and he sighed. "I need to keep going..."

Mario noticed the rain just kept getting more and more thicker; he picked p his walking pace and tried to stay underneath the tall trees that loomed over. And unknown to him, and boo was picking up it's pace as well.

And it continued to follow while giggling in it's ghostly voice.

**:XXXXX:**

_Back At Peach's Castle..._

Daisy glanced out the window at the rain and sighed. Meanwhile, Peach was sitting on the edge of her abnormally-comfortable bed, Luigi was absentmindedly leaning against the closed the door and staring at the piece of the cloak, and Toadsworth was munching on one of the cookies that Daisy was previously eating as he tried to survive the silence.

About ten minutes had passed since Luigi arrived; once they all started making theories about what could happen to Mario and how Bowser could fit into the predicament,the mood got a little depressing. Nobody really knew what to say or do.

"Maybe we should tag along with Mario." Daisy spoke up as she looked over at Peach and Luigi. "He could use some backup; I don't really think he could be alright by himself if Bowser has something to do with this, and he's become powerful enough to rebuild a mansion and probably set all those annoying ghosts free."

"Yes...but is a little stubborn, Daisy." Peach mentioned before frowning and tapping her fingers against the bed lightly. "If he knew we were following him, he would just tell us to go back home. But...I am actually a little worried about him."

"Why...he will be in danger. Especially if those darn boos are there; there's an old rumor that they can actually take an innocent person's soul and possess you..." Toadsworth absentmindedly said after wiping his mouth with a nearby napkin.

The moment was dead silent after Toadsworth said that. He became a little creeped out by the silence and looked up to see Luigi, Peach, and Daisy staring at him with widened eyes.

"...What? What did I say?" Toadsworth frantically asked as he gave them a puzzled look.

Daisy quickly walked over to Toadsworth and roughly grabbed his shoulders and shook him in a very non-princessy fashion.

"You just said that boos can steal a person's SOUL and possess them, Toadsworth!" Daisy shouted. "How do you know that?"

"Daisy!" Luigi called out as he witnessed the scene and became freaked out as Toadsworth turned paler and paler in horror.

Daisy stopped freaking out, looked over at Luigi, and sighed before collecting herself and letting go of the aged toad. Toadsworth took a deep breath and then stumbled back against the wall as he tried to collect himself as well. The thunder rumbled outside and the rain seemed to be getting thicker and thicker.

Finally having collected himself, Toadsworth stroked his mustache while trying to recall about how he learned the "rumor" about those tricky ghosts. Realization hit him and he gasped very briefly.

"Well, I remember going into the castle's old library several years ago to clean it; but I say, I was surprised when I saw a HUGE amount of very old books with much useful information. I randomly pulled out a book that talked about various creatures like boos; and I found that."

A puzzled look crossed over Peach's face. She thought for a minute and then made a gesture that pretty much screamed 'I don't get it'.

"How come I've never heard of the library?" Peach asked as she looked over at the toad. She then frowned and realized that she knew of every room in her castle accept that one. "Where is it anyway?"

"Yeah, WHERE is it?" Daisy added while smirking. "It sounds like a pretty useful room!"

"The library used to be a torture chamber a long time ago before you were born, Princess. But when you turned seven, the room was cleared out and made into a huge library; many books from various kingdoms full of exciting history and information were stored in there. And if my memory serves right, I may still know where it is located in the castle." Toadsworth explained while sagely rubbing his chin. "And yes Princess Daisy, it is very much of use; at least, it was until young Princess Peach turned eleven...that's when the convenient door to the room was destroyed in a massive and nasty earthquake!"

The entire time Toadsworth was explaining about the library, Luigi couldn't help but be interested by that. And he started thinking that it would be a good idea to check it out; after all, nobody really knew all that much about boos. And Mario was probably at the mansion at that moment; the place _crawling_ with boos and much more! As he walked over to the toad, he decided that he would ask him if they could find some of those books and learn about the boos.

"Toadsworth, are you sure you still know how to get to the room?" Luigi asked. Both princesses blinked when they tried to understand where he was going with that.

"I...I believe so." Toadsworth replied a little bit unsure. He then looked back at the green-clad plumber curiously. "Why do you ask?"

**:XXXXX:**

_With Mario..._

The rain still poured and the thunder got louder and louder. Still, Mario continued to go to the mansion. He had made it quiet far since he picked up his pace, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone or _something_ was following him.

The same little boo licked it's lips with it's long tongue and then laughed in it's ghostly voice before continuing to follow Mario. Eventually, Mario turned around; and, on cue, the boo turned pretty much invisible...but it's outline still glowing faintly. Actually being able to notice the outline, Mario jumped back in surprise.

"Aha! _You_ have been following me!"

The boo giggled in it's ghostly voice; before giving up and becoming visible again. Mario knew that this boo's only goal was to slow him down, but he had no time to deal with him! He was standing there in the middle of forest drenched!

"I guess the only way to get rid of you would be to fight you..." Mario mentioned as he placed his flashlight down on a rock under a tree.

The boo just floated around; twirling and almost taunting Mario to come fight him. Since the plumber had no choice, he charged in for a punch, but jumped back as all he had touched was thin air.

Sighing and looking around, Mario had expected that boo to sneak up behind him again like the little pest it was and get him. But the ghost seemed to have disappeared. And that really shocked him; because he had never had a boo just up and disappear after being discovered like that.

"Where...where did that boo go?" Mario muttered; looking around everywhere for the ghost. "I never have seen them just disappear like that! That was strange...and I have a bad feeling about this."

Noticing that the boo wasn't coming back, Mario just decided to grab his flashlight and continue towards the mansion. After about five minutes of walking, Mario noticed _two_ different paths come up into view.

The one on the left had a lot of tall grass and bushes; and even a lot of stones over the dirt. The right path however, was just dirt with no grass. But there was a stump on the side; and an old tree covering it. Mario got a little closer and closely examined both paths. He tried hard to remember which path he had taken to get to the mansion a few months ago.

"_...Which path DID I take? I don't remember that tree being there on the right path. And...wasn't there moss growing on the side?_" Mario thought. He then blinked and facepalmed before sighing. "_I can't __believe I FORGOT! What am I going to do now?_"

As Mario thought about which path he would take, the exact same boo giggled in it's ghostly voice as it peaked up from behind the old fallen tree. The truth was, the right path led nowhere. It was really an illusion, and once someone went down the path they would be trapped in it with no way out unless something like a boo could take that person's soul and possess them. The boo waited in anticipation; hoping that Mario would take that path so he could easily take his soul and possess him.

"Wait! Now I remember that it was the one on the..." The boo leaned a little closer in suspense as it's eyes widened. "...The _left_!"

The boo stared in shock when it heard that and it's pale ghostly face started to flush with anger as he watched Mario turn on the flashlight and try and carefully walk through the bushes and tall grass up to his knees.

"I'm almost there...I just have to make it to the very end of this path!"

The boo glared as Mario got farther and farther away. It wanted to just punch something in anger but realized that it would be impossible: since his stubby little ghost hand would go through. But he didn't give up. He just followed after him again.

**:XXXXX:**

_Back At Princess Peach's Castle..._

"Because it might give us the information about boos and ghosts we need." Luigi replied; now smiling slightly...very slightly actually. "Then, we can go after Mario and help him."

"You know...that's a really great idea!" Daisy spoke up as she walked over while smirking; Luigi blushed a little after that but looked away. "Toadsworth, take us to that library!"

Toasworth seemed to agree with Luigi's plan. They would need all the information they could get about ghosts and boos if they were to go help Mario. So he nodded and agreed to help them find the library.

Shortly after, the four left Peach's bedroom. However, Daisy had grabbed the cloak piece before she left and casually slipped it inside her crown and put it back on her head. After all, she knew that they might need it _later_ for some reason. After Daisy had caught up with everyone, her, Peach, and Luigi followed behind Toadsworth through the castle to get to this library he was referring to...

_Continued._

_**...Um...yeah it's a little short. -.- Sorry about that, I wanted to make it longer. But don't worry, things are just beginning to pick up! And Luigi will get his moments in time! :)**_

_**FYI: I'm not really sure that boos can steal a person's soul and possess them. I kind of made that up for suspense and a little drama. So now that you know why that's in there: you don't have to ask about that now. ^^**_

_**The story may be going a little slow, but don't worry. It will pick up. I'm about to complete one of my other fics so...that should mean I'll have a little bit more time for this one! *Smiles* And I just BARELY made the chapter on time! O_O Wow...I was actually a little worried there! Oh, and um...happy Halloween! ;)**_

_**I'm not sure when the next update will be...but hopefully soon!**_

_**Read and review! :)**_


End file.
